A Christmas to Remember
by suzywallis
Summary: Harm and Mac are returning from an investigation when car trouble and impending inclement weather strand them in a small town in rural Virginia.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas to Remember**

A/N: This was inspired by a story written on this site; the original writer took it in a different direction early on, which made me wonder how things would have been different in Shipper-land. I have been unable to locate the original author to give credit for the inspiration, so if anyone is able to lend a hand, I would love to give him or her the proper respect here. Thank you!

Musical lyrics are real, and come from a song called _Almost Like Being in Love _by Lerner and Loewe. I first heard it in the musical, _Brigadoon_ with the incomparable Gene Kelly. Enjoy!

**December 22, 2004**

**Somewhere in Rural western Virginia**

**1730 EST**

"Harm, look at the snow! It's so pretty here!" Mac exclaimed as they traveled down the tree-lined state road in their government issued sedan.

"It is beautiful. I just hope it doesn't make the roads worse. We're still about 5 hours from Falls Church and I am not that familiar with the area. " They had been on an investigation in western Virginia, looking into the disappearance of an Academy Midshipman and his grandfather, a retired Navy admiral. They had almost finished their investigation and were returning to JAG HQ.

"This reminds me of all of those Hallmark Channel Christmas Movies. Let's find a station that plays Christmas Carols!"

"What's gotten into you, Mackenzie? You are almost giddy!"

"I don't know. It's been a good year, and the Christmas spirit puts me in a good mood. Don't be such a Grinch, Harm, or Santa will leave you a bag of coal."

Laughing, Harm stretched his arm across the back of the seat and patted Mac's shoulder. "Yes, mom!"

Mac found "Jingle Bell Rock" on the radio and began singing along. All of a sudden, Harm hit a pothole in the road, and a loud CLANK emanated from below the car, jarring the two officers.

"That didn't sound good." Harm said, pulling the car over. Getting out, he looked below the vehicle's front end. There was a break in the rod of the front wheel axle. It had broken almost clean through.

Getting back into the car, Harm grabbed his cell phone to call the military wrecker service. "Great. No service here."

"Well, let's lock the car up and start walking," Mac said, gathering up her coat. She got out of the car and went around to the trunk of the car to get her running shoes out of her sea bag. "Walking in heels is not my favorite form of exercise. Standing up in her new shoes, they began walking in the same direction they had been driving.

"We passed a sign a mile or so back. I think the next town up isn't too far away. I hope that we can find somewhere to eat and call HQ. Hungry?"

"Always. You know me well," Mac grinned as she put her hands deeper into her pockets. It was only about 30 degrees, and it had been snowing all afternoon. They couldn't help but notice that the roadside was becoming slick as the sun was going down and the air got colder.

Harm smiled and saw what looked like a small town at the top of the next hill. "There we go…let's see what we can find there." Carefully picking up the pace, they came to a mechanic's shop at the edge of the town that was still lit up. By then, it was past 17:30, and they couldn't guarantee that much would be open for them, especially in a small town. Leading the way, Harm walked into the office of the business. An older man wearing coveralls greeted them. The name "Nick" was embroidered across the chest. His white beard went to his chest, and his eyes twinkled in the glow of the light coming from the wood-burning stove in the corner of the office.

"Howdy there…what can I do fer ya?"

"Hi there. I'm Commander Rabb and this is my partner, Colonel Mackenzie. Our car broke down a few miles down the road from here, and we couldn't get any cell coverage to call the military towing service. Could you tow our car here for repairs?"

"Sure, but my boy has it out on an accident right now. He just left to go west of here. It may be a few hours. If you will leave me your keys, you can get a bite to eat at the Tea Room in town. Harm wrinkled his nose, but said nothing. Seeing Harm's reaction, he said, "Don't worry. It sounds frilly and girly, but they have great food. Almost like home, really." There is a bed and breakfast in town where you will probably want to get rooms ta-night. Do you have anything in the car you need?"

Mac spoke up. "Yes, sir. I have a duffle in the trunk, and so does he. We always prepare for emergencies. "

"Sounds like "emergencies" happen to you a lot, ma'am."

"You have no idea," Harm chuckled.

"Well, I will bring the bags to the Inn once't I get the car back here. It's the only thing close to a hotel in these parts, unless you go about 60 miles down the road. Welcome to Seelyville." After shaking the man's hand, and handing him the keys, Mac led the way out of the shop, with Harm's hand on the small of her back. Mac couldn't help but smile, although she said nothing.

They walked up the street, lined with Victorian-style homes that were decked-out for the holidays. Each home had been kept in the traditional style, and all had a Christmas tree and candle lights in each window. The street lights cast a warm glow on the sidewalk, and they soon came to the bed and breakfast that was situated next door to the tea room Nick had mentioned.

"This has to be the place Nick mentioned. Should we go ahead and get rooms for the night before we eat?" Mac asked.

"Good idea. Marine, you are practically dancing. What is wrong with you?"

"Harm, I really need to use the head. Why don't you register while I use the bathroom? Ok?"

Stifling his laughter at her schoolgirl "pee dance," they walked into the lobby of the bed and breakfast.

"Hi there, " said a pretty brunette behind the desk. "May I help you?" Her southern drawl was rich, and it definitely piqued his interest.

Before he could say another word, Mac interrupted, "where is your bathroom?"

'Right there," she said, pointing to the doors behind them in the lobby.

"Hi there. We need two rooms for the night. What do you have available?"

"Well, I think we are totally booked, but let me check with my mom. She is the owner." She walked through the doorway behind her to what appeared to be an office. Seconds later, an older woman in her late 50's came to greet Harm.

"Hi there. I'm Vonda. We were booked up, sir, but we had a cancellation about an hour ago. Our honeymoon suite is available. The couple who were going to spend the rest of the week here was in an accident and had to cancel. They're fine, but they are both under observation at the hospital for a few days."

"I am sorry to hear about the couple, but if that's all you have available, we'll take it." He handed the Navy charge card and noticed her raised eyebrows, clearly impressed. "Nick from the garage is supposed to bring our bags here once he tows our car to his shop. If we are still at the restaurant eating, can you store our bags for us until we return?"

"Sure thing, darlin'. Thank you for serving my country." She smiled sheepishly, and handed the card back to him. "The suite includes a tray of fruit, chocolate, and champagne. Would you still like it?"

A little taken aback, Harm stuttered, "Uh, Sure…can you replace the champagne with sparkling grape juice or something non-alcholic?"

"Sure can…we often get pregnant women who stay here on getaway weekends with their husbands, and they can't drink, so we always keep that kind of thing on hand."

"Thank you, ma'am." Just then, Mac emerged from the restroom and joined Harm at the desk. "This is my partner, Colonel Mackenzie. Mac, this is Vonda. She owns the Bed and Breakfast. Mac smiled, and greeted the woman.

"Are we ok?"

"Yes. Let's eat and I will explain."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking side by side, they left the Bed and Breakfast and walked up the steps to the restaurant. Harm opened the door for her, and led her into the lobby of the tearoom. The pretty young hostess greeted then and gave them a quiet table for two near the fireplace. The falling snow outside and low lights gave the room an ambiance that would have been romantic if they had actually been on a date. Mac had to remind herself that they were here on official business and that this was not a date. An attractive redhead came to their table and introduced herself. "Hi there. I am Nettie, and I am going to take care of you tonight. May I start you off with drinks? An appetizer?"

Harm spoke for them both, almost reading Mac's mind. I will have glass of water with lemon, and she will have a club soda with a twist of lime."

"Very good. I will be right back with your drinks."

It suddenly occurred to him that she may not like being ordered for, but his fear was erased when she smiled in the firelight. "Thanks. I guess you can say we have been together too long when you know what I am going to order."

"Nah…I wouldn't say too long. Just long enough. I can't imagine anyone else I would rather be stuck in a small town with." Flashing his million dollar grin, he reached over and squeezed her hand. She covered his hand with her free one, and squeezed it.

"Thanks, Harm. Me too. Can you imagine being stuck up here with Singer?" Harm shuddered at the thought and took his hands back to look at his menu. "So, Harm. What did the B&B owner say?"

He was trying to figure out how to explain that they were sharing the honeymoon suite. It was definitely sooner than he thought we would be in that kind of hotel room, although he certainly did not mind the company he would be in tonight. "Well, first they were completely booked, but the owner must have overheard and came out of the office behind the desk and said they had a cancellation. We get their suite. She knows it might be a more than tonight, and that's fine. I didn't have a chance to check it out, but I am sure we will be nice. Apparently, the couple who originally rented it were in a car accident a few towns over. They are ok, but are being held for observation at the hospital. So, in a twist of fate, we got their room.

"That's fine. It won't be the first time we have had to share a room. At least this looks more comfortable than the room in Russia! I hate to hear that someone got hurt, though. It makes me really grateful that ours wasn't any worse."

Harm laughed, "yes, it couldn't be much worse. What are you having?" He intentionally left out the fact that it was the honeymoon suite. Baby steps are good. He just hoped she didn't get angry. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, because that was the surest way to send her running in the other direction. They seemed to be back on track and into their old roles as best friends, but there was definitely a chemistry there…a spark when he led her into a crowded room, or when he caught her looking at him using his peripheral vision. She did not know he knew, but it had not gone unnoticed by Harm.

"I think I am going to have the steak dinner. I haven't had a good steak in a while. It's on special, and since the Navy is paying, it should be even better. What is Mr. 'practically a vegetarian' having?"

"Mmm…the vegetable pasta looks good. I think that and a side salad will do nicely." Just then, the server who had taken their drink order came over. Placing their orders, they fell into relaxed conversation and watched the snowfall harder outside. He told her of his childhood Christmases in the U.S. Virgin Islands, and she told him of some of the crazy escapades she and her friends had concocted while she was in college. Having gone to the Naval Academy, he did not have the typical college experience, so it was always fun to listen to her regale him with her stories. Their easy conversation continued through their meals.

"How was everything? Did you save room for dessert?" Nettie asked as she checked on them.

"Sarah, would you like to share a tiramisu?" A little taken aback at his usage of her given name, she agreed and Nettie took their empty plates away. Returning with a tray filled with two cups of coffee, a plate of tiramisu, and two forks, Sally placed the plates in front of the couple. She thought they made a nice pair, and assumed they were at least dating, since she did not see anything more than class rings on their hands. They looked comfortable together, and it was nice to have a table of people in a good mood.

Tasting the chocolate and coffee lusciousness, Mac's eyes rolled back into her head and moaned.

"Wow…that good?" Harm smiled.

"Oh yeah…this is what heaven must be like." Mac finished her half, and sat back in the chair, completely satiated. He enjoyed seeing her happy and relaxed. This investigation was definitely more enjoyable than he originally thought it would be. Harm took his last bite while Mac fished in her wallet for her Navy expense account credit card. After paying, they left the restaurant, content and looking forward to exploring the Bed and Breakfast.

Walking back into the B&B's lobby, Vonda greeted Harm and Mac and told them that Nick, the mechanic, had just left. He had brought their bags and would call tomorrow when he figured out what the cost and time estimates were for the repairs.

"He wanted me to warn you that with the storm coming, it could be a few days. It is difficult to get parts shipped in when ice hits, unless the military motor pool wanted to come and retrieve the car."

"Thanks, Vonda. I hope you don't have any other reservations coming in that would boot us out of the room!"

"Noooo, Darlin'! No one is booked until after New Year's Eve."

"Thanks, ma'am," Mac said sincerely. "I'm beat. This has been a long day."

With that, Harm grabbed their bags, and led Mac up the stairs to the room at the far end of the hallway. Since his hands were full, Mac opened the door and turned the lights on. It was then that she saw it. At the end of the bed was an ice bucket with a small cart next to it.

Mac stopped. "Uh, Harm? What is that?" Putting the bags down in the closet, he came back in the room.

"What's what?"

"That," she said, pointing at the bucket of ice with the bottle of something chilling in it.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you. This is actually the honeymoon suite. Vonda said that a champagne bottle and fruit were included, so I asked her to put something non-alcoholic in it for us. It was already included in the price, and we might as well enjoy ourselves. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I was just, well, surprised. That's all. Since we know a little more now about the car, I had better call the admiral and let him know what is going on." Mac reached for her purse with her cell phone in it.

"I was thinking the same thing. If you don't mind, I think I will take a shower while you talk to him and see what he wants us to do."

"Sure…I will probably take bath after you get done." With that, Harm grabbed his toiletry bag and his pajama pants and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Mac called the admiral and updated him on their situation. He informed her that the snowstorm they had been watching all night was supposed to get stronger and last for the next 48 hours. "It's best to just hunker down and ride it out."

"Yes, sir." Mac hung up feeling relieved that he wasn't angry, even though it truly wasn't their fault. She couldn't decide whether to throttle the government car mechanics who had let their car go out so obviously in need of repair, or to thank them for finally allowing her to spend some time with Harm that was not interrupted by the rest of their lives. The next few days would certainly reveal which option was best.

Just then, a freshly showered Harm came out of the bathroom, steam following him. Moisture and the scent of Irish Spring soap clung to him. She never would have believed that the simple scent of soap would be so comforting, but there it was.

"Hey…did you leave me any hot water, sailor?"

"Of course. What did the admiral say?" Mac told him of their updated orders. He certainly wasn't going to complain. This seemed to be a nice town that had good food and a comfortable bed. The best part was that his best friend was here, too. "Wow…I wonder how long we will be here. If Nick can't get the car parts in, and we can't get out, we may be in for at least a few days. This might be fun!"

Laughing aloud, Mac's eyes became as large as saucers. "Oh my goodness, I was thinking the same thing! I felt guilty because I thought it was kind of neat that we got a forced vacation! We have been so busy lately that I thought we needed a break."

Getting up off the bed, Mac got her bath items and began digging for her t-shirt and shorts she was planning to sleep in that night. Harm noticed her frown. "What's wrong? You were laughing and now you don't look so happy."

"Oh, sorry. I can't find my sleep clothes. I must have forgotten to put them back in my gear."

"Do you want my pajama top? I never wear it to bed, but I keep it in there in case I am stuck somewhere with someone I am not as familiar with or need more warmth. "

"Well," she stumbled, "if you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Besides, I always wondered what a beautiful woman would look like in my clothes. You'll do.." Mac gasped in mock outrage and flicked him with the bath towel before accepting his pajama shirt and closing the bathroom door.

She began to run the hot water and used some bubble bath left by the B&B housekeeping. It smelled heavenly: lavender and something else she could not identify. Soaking for a good 20 minutes, she finally soaped up and dragged her wrinkled body out of the warm water. Toweling off, she moisturized her face, brushed her hair, and put Harm's pajama top on over her panties. She couldn't help but admit that she loved the feeling of wearing his clothes. It made her feel safe and loved, almost as if they were his arms around her. 'Ok…back to reality. He was just being nice,' Mac told herself.

Walking out of the bathroom, Harm was lying on the bed, reading a book. Putting his bookmark in the page, he closed it. "Do you want some sparkling grape juice?"

"Sure! Ohh…Godiva chocolates. I am going to have to do a double run to work all of this off." Harm poured the bubbling drink into the champagne glasses and served Mac a plate of fruit and chocolate with her drink. It was still snowing, and it was getting deep outside. She walked over to the window that was behind where Harm was sitting on the bed. He couldn't help but notice how enticing her tanned legs appeared as the top of his pajama shirt skimmed the backs of her thighs as she peered out the window at the rapidly falling snow. Turning around, she slid under the covers opposite of where Harm was sitting on the bed.

"Can you believe the streets out there?" Harm loved watching her enjoy the decadent chocolate.

"I know…it's so bad. I am just glad we are in here and not stuck out there. This is so good!"

Even Harm could not resist the goodies that Vonda had sent up. Finishing up, Mac's internal clock told her it was late. 2330. "This almost feels like when we were kids and the snow is so bad that you know you won't have school the next day."

"I wouldn't know. I always grew up in La Jolla, and we didn't get snow days out there."

"Aww…poor baby. The scenery made up for it, though. Your mom's house is to die for!"

"It is nice. I can tell we won't be going anywhere tomorrow. Hey, is it me, or is it colder in here?"

"I think so, too." Mac got up, found the thermostat, and climbed back under the covers. "You coming?"

"You don't mind?"

"Harm, you are my best friend. Come to bed."

"Ok, you don't have to tell me twice." Turning the light off, he climbed into bed. It would be awhile before he fell asleep, though. The scent of lavender and something else he couldn't identify was so intoxicating that he couldn't fall asleep quite yet. The strains of music from some old musical on the television next door were wafting into the room. _"What a day this has been, what a swell mood I'm in, why it's almost like being in love." _Wasn't it though?


	3. Chapter 3

**December 23, 2010**

**0230**

**Victorian Bed and Breakfast**

Mac woke up with her nose, face, and any other exposed skin almost frozen. She couldn't hear the furnace running anywhere in the house making it almost eerily still. Sitting up, she saw Harm putting logs in the fireplace on the other side of the room.

"Harm, what happened?"

"The electricity went out. Vonda came up and gave me these logs to put in the fireplace." Finally getting the fire going, he put the screen up, washed his hands, and climbed back into bed. "Do you mind if we get closer? I am so cold, and until the room heats up, our body heat is our best bet."

"I guess it's the least I can do since I am partly to blame for your predicament. I did steal your shirt."

"Yeah…you owe me! I am just kidding. Come here, though." Climbing in behind her, he wrapped her arms round her, cocooning her in and warming her up almost instantly. His head was on the pillow right behind hers, and she could feel his breath near her ear. Eventually, his breathing slowed and she could feel him fall asleep. If someone had told her this morning that by the end of the day, she would be in a B&B with Harm, in bed, she never would have believed it.

**0440**

Mac drifted in and out of sleep. Harm's breath in her ear was not helping her sleep. At one point, she felt something pressing on her stomach. It was his hand, placed protectively over her abdomen. She loved lying like this, but she had to roll over. Flipping, Harm stirred somewhat, and opened his arms, putting them around her so that she could cuddle in to his chest. She did not even know if he was aware of what he was doing, but she was enjoying it. Settling in, she laid her head on his chest and luxuriated in the warmth she found in his bare skin. Then, she slept peacefully.

**0730**

Harm awoke with the sound of knocking on the door. "Commander? Colonel?" The heat is still out, but we have the fireplace roaring in the fireplaces downstairs. Breakfast will be ready by 8.

With that, Mac stirred, realized that the cold air in the room was still present, and she hunkered down under the covers even farther.

"Mac? Come on. Let's get up and get dressed so we can go eat. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, but I am cold. Cold trumps hunger."

"Wow. I am marking that one on the calendar. My marine is turning down food."

Opening only one eye, she looked at him, "Your marine? Really."

"Come on, let's go." With that, Harm flung the covers back, much to Mac's chagrin, and headed to the bathroom. He returned about ten minutes later dressed in a thick woolen sweater and jeans. Mac was still curled up in the bed. Pulling the thick down comforter off of her, Harm picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

Teeth chattering, she stuttered, "Hey now. I am not Debra Winger, and this is not a paper factory."

"I know, but I am an officer and a gentleman." With that, he put her down and closed the bathroom door. Ten minutes later, she emerged clean-faced, wearing a heavy crimson red sweater and jeans. Even without makeup, she was beautiful. He was the only woman he had ever known, including his mother, who really did look good just out of bed in the morning. He never told her that, and thought it wise to save it for another time.

Walking downstairs side-by-side, the scent of wood smoke and bacon filled the air. They were not the only guests there. Sitting at the table was an older couple, who looked as if they had been married for at least half a century, another clean-shaven young man who looked to be in his early twenties, and a young couple who couldn't have been more than 21 or 22 years old. They all smiled when Harm and Mac reached the bottom of the stairs. Smiling, Harm said, "hello…good morning!" He led Mac to a pair of seats near the fireplace and settled in for breakfast. Just then, Vonda burst through the doors carrying two large platters of food in each hand, balancing another on her forearm. The young man jumped up and offered his help. "Oh, thank you Jimmy."

"Of course, Ma'am. Is there anything else I can help you carry in?"

"Actually, there are two more coffee pots on the counter. Can you grab them while I get the juice pitchers? Thanks."

Returning quickly, Jimmy set the pots on the table and seated himself.

"I think we are all here," Vonda announced. "Admiral, will you say the blessing?"

"Now Vonda, it's Matt. I have not been in the service for a few years. You know that! And yes, I would be happy to. Let's bow our heads. Dear Father, thank you for this shelter from the cold, the nourishment to our bodies, and the fine service. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen."

"Amen," chorused those present . Vonda began passing the platters of eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage to those assembled.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Mac couldn't help but smile. She did sleep fitfully with the furnace issues, but it was the most pleasant sleep she had had in awhile.

"Yes, thank you. I didn't want to get out of bed, actually," she said, giving a pointed look at Harm.

"Well, I was hungry. You can always go back to bed after breakfast if you like." Mac just smiled at Harm, and took a bite of her bacon slice. Winking at him, she continued eating with only the thoughts in her head to entertain her. He shook his head as if to say, 'what am I going to do with you?" and reached for the platter right in front of him.

The guests fell into silence, enjoying the home-cooked food and the warm atmosphere. Across the table, Harm noticed that Jimmy was trying not to stare at Mac, but he would look at her when he thought she was not looking. It was absurd to think that Mac would even consider anything romantic with someone so much younger, but he could not completely ignore the nagging feeling in his gut. All of a sudden, he realized that someone had addressed him and was waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Jimmy just asked you where you went to school," Mac said, looking at him as if he had just grown a second head. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I was just admiring the architecture in the room. It's quite period authentic, isn't it?" Harm lied. Vonda blushed and smiled.

"Yes, we renovated it from the bottom up. I decorated it myself, using old photographs as a reference. This was the only place a traveler could stay in the late 1800's into the turn of the century. It fell into disrepair in the 1970's, but my husband and I fell in love with it. This has been our labor of love, and it has been good to us."

"It shows," Mac agreed. "When was it built?" With that, Vonda launched into her family's tale of the building, hanging on her every word. Harm was interested, but was inwardly puzzled by the feeling he was experiencing. Sitting back, satiated from Vonda's wonderful breakfast, Harm reached his arm around the back of Mac's chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jimmy watching them, grimace slightly, and look away. It was a small gesture, but he wanted the younger man to realize that he had no chance of becoming more intimately acquainted with the lovely Colonel Mackenzie.

Vonda finished her tale and stood up to gather the dishes. Mac joined her, "Please. Let me help you."

"Oh, honey, you are a guest. This is my job."

"Vonda, you have taken such good care of us that it is only fitting."

"All right," she chuckled, "put the platters on that counter over there. But that's it!"

Mac stacked some of the platters, with Harm pitching in on the larger, more awkward ones. Soon, they were finished.

"All righty, my dear. You go join that handsome man in there and enjoy yourself. Shoo!"

"Now, Vonda, we're just friends!" Mac protested.

"Yeah, and I am Cleopatra and you are really on my barge on the river De-Nile! Don't think I did not see the way he looks at you, or when he put his arm around you when Jimmy was admiring you from across the table. That man has it bad, mark my words!"

Laughing, Mac could not help herself. This old southern woman was a riot, and she didn't miss a trick. "Really? I hadn't noticed." Mac smiled, and blushed at the thought of Harm getting even a little jealous. She walked back into the main dining room to find Harm looking at the cabinets of games and movies Vonda kept around for the guests.

"Look Mac…Monopoly, Life, Risk. You want to play a game?"

"I haven't played Monopoly in years! Let's try it!" Matt and his wife, Sylvia, were in the room. They asked them if they wanted to join them, but they declined. Sylvia had been very quiet during breakfast, and Matt shared that she wasn't feeling well. As they headed up the stairs, both Harm and Mac saw him pinch her rear, and heard her subsequent giggle, followed by faster running up the stairs.

"Well, " Mac said, barely containing her amusement, "I will bet she won't get much rest for a little while anyway. I hope I am like that at their age."

"Me too...I mean, yes, I am sure you will be." Harm blushed in embarrassment. He had not meant to make such a Freudian slip, but it was the truth. He hoped she would be that way at their age, and what's more, he hoped it was with him. Spending more time together than usual the last few weeks made him question what he really wanted in life and how to attain it. Sarah was becoming more prominent on that wish list. He just wished he knew if she felt the same.

"I win!" Mac exclaimed, bringing Harm out of his reverie. Sure enough, she had. Smiling, he put the board away. He saw her walk over to the window, and look out at the snow and ice that covered the town. Icicles hung from the power lines and houses' edges like lace. It was easy to see why the power had gone out. The ice was so heavy that it broke the lines and the roads were impassable with the snow and the heavy layer of ice on top of it. Absolutely nothing was moving outside. The snow reflected off the ice like a giant mirror. The sun helped warm the room, even though the fire in the large fireplace did help. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and it looked as if they would be spending the holiday there, especially with the way the roads were so treacherous.

"Harm, do you want to go outside and play in the snow? We could build a snow man!"

She was almost like a little girl in her excitement. "Sure. I don't know if we will get far with the ice on top of the snow, though." They went up to their room and got their coats, gloves, and extra sweatshirts. Wrapped up like the Michelin Men, they carefully stepped across the porch, and attempted to traverse the steps that went down into the front lawn. Mac made it down the stairs, but lost her footing on the ice and slid several feet down the small hill that was the front yard.

"Mac! Are you ok?" She was laughing heartily, where she stopped, so he did not think she had hurt herself.

"Can you help me? I think the snowman is a lost cause. You were right."

"I'll try!" He slowly slid his way towards her, and proceeded to follow her example by sliding the exact same way and landing right next to her. Throwing her head back, and breaking out into hearty laughter, Mac threw her arms around Harm's neck and hugged him.

"Nice try, sailor. Any ideas about how to get out of here?" Momentarily stunned at Mac's sudden show of affection and obvious display of joy, he stammered but regained his composure.

"Uh, well, let's crawl back to the porch on all fours. It might work." So, with wet clothes and a lot more giggling, they slipped and slid back up the hill to the porch steps. The water-soaked clothes were so cold, they had to change. Quickly getting back into the house, Vonda laughed at their antics.

"You two made me laugh so hard I almost needed an adult diaper!"

"Yeah, but now our clothes are soaked and we are both freezing. "

"Here," she said, going behind the counter, "I keep these for the honeymoon packages. They are included in your rate; I just forgot to put them in your room." She handed them two robes with the B&B's initials on them.

"Thank you very much!" Mac exclaimed.

"No problem, honey. Put your wet clothes in the laundry bag you will find in your closet, and I will be up in a little while to get them and launder them for you."

"Vonda, are you sure this isn't putting you out?"

"Heavens, no! You two are pure entertainment! It's the least I could do!"

"Thanks, again. Let's go!" They climbed the stairs to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

2:00 p.m. local time.

Mac headed into the bathroom with her robe. She emerged 20 minutes later with wet hair, bundled in a fluffy, alabaster white terry cloth robe with the initials of the B&B in embroidered script on the chest.

"Gee, thanks for warning me you were taking a bath!"

"Sorry. It looked inviting and I didn't take long."

"No, you didn't. I am just giving you a hard time. My turn…I hope you left me some hot water!" He disappeared into the bathroom, and emerged 20 minutes later in a cloud of steam. He walked out to find her curled up on the couch that was directly in front of the fireplace with her book, yawning. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Grab the quilt off the bed, though. I was getting chilled over here." He did as she asked and grabbed the handmade quit and spread it on the both of them after he positioned himself in the opposite corner of the couch. He moved her feet so that they were resting on his hip, and arranged himself so that his long legs were totally on the couch, but out of her way. The room had gained a chill in the last 45 minutes, and he did not want anything dangling out and getting cold. Looking up from his own book, a Sherlock Holmes mystery, he watched as her eyes became heavy, before she finally succumbed to her drowsiness and allowed her head to slowly tilt backwards until it rested on the arm of the couch.

He watched her for a few moments, as she dozed. She looked so peaceful, in contrast to the many times her face was lit up with rage and drive, usually at something he had said or done. "Foreplay."

Startled at his own admission, Harm shook his head and returned to his book. Soon, his head became heavy too, so he closed his book, placed it on the floor, and laid his head back for a few minutes. The Victorian-style couch was beautiful, but not as plush as one would like for a nap. Trying not to wake Mac, Harm silently extricated himself from Mac's legs and the blanket and went to stretch his 6 foot, 4 inch frame in the bed made more for his size.

Feeling Harm shift on the couch, Mac startled awake. There was still a chill in the air, thanks to the lack of a real working heater, and the fire was not going full force. Seeing him climb into bed, she followed suit and snuggled under the covers next to him. Wordlessly, he raised his arm so she could get closer and put her head on his shoulder. She found herself wondering how in the world they had come this far and this close so easily. She did not want to question too much-that is what got her into trouble before: dissecting and analyzing her relationship with him until it was dead.

4:30 p.m. Slowly coming back to consciousness, Mac lifted her head to see the clock on the wall. She realized she was still in the same position she was before she drifted off to sleep: her arm was draped across his chest, while her head was resting in his shoulder. Putting her head back on his shoulder, she laid there, absently smoothing the fabric on his robe. Harm's eyes fluttered open, and seeing Mac awake, he squeezed her shoulder in a hug. "Mmm…did you sleep well?"

"mmm-hmm. I did, thank you. I am getting spoiled. I have slept better here than I have in awhile." Smiling, she stared absently across the room, not daring to look into his eyes, for fear that he was uncomfortable at her response. Instead, he surprised her by leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Yes, I would have to agree." I know we're here on business, but getting snowed in has been great for us. I feel like we have become closer and stronger here. I guess a forced vacation will do that for a couple."

"A couple?" She asked, tentatively. He put his index finger below her chin and raised her head so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Well, yes, I suppose. Mac, I have told you before, but it is still true: I want to be a part of your life. I want to be in it, not looking in on it from the outside." Raising up on her elbow, she smiled with a smile that made her chocolate brown eyes sparkle.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that that Jimmy was watching me earlier? He really is jailbait, you know."

Blushing, Harm could not deny that his feelings for her were made more obvious to him when he felt more protective of her when another man showed an interest. "It didn't hurt, but Mac, you and I have been moving towards something meaningful for awhile now. Sarah, I would like to date you and 'court ' you if that would meet with your approval." Harm exhaled a sigh of relief. There. He had said it, and there was no way of "unsaying" it now.

She was looking down, and smiled because she couldn't believe he was finally saying this to her. All of these years, performing their dance of interest and disinterest, love and sheer anger had only served to deepen their relationship.

"Mac, are you going to say anything?" Harm asked, a noticeable strain in his voice. Mac peered up at him, her eyes glistening with tears of joy and relief.

"I would love to be courted by you. It will complicate things in the office, but I think we can handle it." She smiled broadly, and his expression mirrored hers. Cupping her face, he shook his head in relief that she hadn't shut him down as she had after Paraguay. Leaning in, his lips met hers in a gentle whisper of a kiss.

"You know, it's getting late. I wonder if Vonda has dinner ready yet." Mac said, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of sunset. Just then, a knock on the door was followed by Vonda's voice, as if on cue.

"Hey Y'all. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes."


End file.
